


Quatre Cottontail

by Noelleian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Easter, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quatre In Bunny Ears, Rimming, Smut, Top!Quat, Yaoi, and a tail, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trowa returns home from work on Easter morning, he discovers his lover has gotten into the holiday spirit. Maybe a little too much. Not that Trowa's complaining...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatre Cottontail

' _Here comes Peter Cottontail...hoppin' down the bunny trail.._.'

When Trowa stepped through the front door after a long night at work and heard the goofy children's music coming from the speakers, he turned right around and went back outside, convinced he'd just walked into the wrong house. 

He double-checked the address...Nope. No, this was the right house all right. 

"The hell?"

He walked back inside.

' _Hippity hoppin', Easter's on its way_...'

All the drapes were drawn over the windows, engulfing the house in darkness.

' _Bringin' every girl and boy, baskets full of Easter joy._..'

Trowa's eye twitched. 

"Uhhh...Quat?"

Silence.

' _Things to make your Easter bright and gay._..'

He coughed, slightly nervous. He set his coat and lunch cooler down on a nearby chair and stepped further into the house. He stopped when he felt something under his boot. The hell was that? A rock? He flicked on the light and looked down at the floor, lifting his boot up. A crushed colorful stone of some kind. Purple. He looked further up to see more colorful stones lying single file, leading through the living room and into the hallway. A pastel trail of rainbow colors. He picked one up and sniffed it, noting the slight sugary smell. Candy, then. Jelly beans, if his memory served him. 

A light bulb went on over his head as he stared at the candy path that no doubt led to their bedroom. Oh. _Ohhh._..

' _He's got jelly beans for Tommy._ _Colored eggs for sister Sue..._ '

Trowa picked up the candy one by one, popping a few into his mouth, as he followed the trail to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and the jelly beans continued on through the small gap. Trowa pushed the door open and nearly fainted at what he saw. 

Quatre was laying across the bed, on his belly, munching on what looked like a chocolate rabbit, but that wasn't what had Trowa's dick springing up from between his legs and attempting to separate from his body in its desire to lunge itself across the room towards the blond.

No, no. It was the fact that he was stark naked, his pale peach of a bum shimmering in the low light of the flickering candles he'd lit around the room. Above the tempting bottom was a round, puffball rabbit tail. Trowa had no idea how Quatre managed to attach it to himself and quite frankly, he didn't much care. He stood with his jaw on the floor as his eyes traveled up the smooth expanse of Quatre's back to the head of curly, blond hair. Perched on top was a pair of fuzzy, white bunny ears. Below that, smoldering blue eyes peered at Trowa from beneath platinum bangs. Quatre's beautiful, plush lips smirked as he chewed on the chocolate. 

"Happy Easter, Trowa. I have a present for you."

Trowa nearly choked on his tongue.

' _There's an orchid for your mommy, and an Easter bonnet too.._.'

Quatre looked at him with soulful, doe eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to come get it?"

Trowa was almost completely naked by the time he'd crossed the few short feet to the bed, tripping over his jeans that were pooled around his ankles. He sat down on the edge, kicking his feet to rid himself of the offending garments, bouncing the bed with his aggravated movements. The jeans finally slid off and he whooped in triumph and flipped around, pouncing on the giggling blond. 

He laid himself over the creamy back, kissing the knobs of Quatre's spine, all the way down, until his chin brushed against the furry tail. He kissed the skin around it and Quatre moaned in delight. "Mmm, Trowa...yeah..."

He nudged him with a bony shoulder blade and Trowa reluctantly pulled up. Quatre flipped onto his back, half-eaten chocolate rabbit still in his hand. He gazed up into Trowa's eyes, baby blues wide and guileless, though Trowa knew better. Quatre was as devious as they came. 

He broke a piece off the rabbit and held it up between his thumb and forefinger. "Chocolate?"

Trowa cocked his head, all playful inquiry. "Isn't that cannibalism?"

Quatre shot him a baleful look and popped part of the chocolate piece in his mouth, the other half sticking out between his lips. " _Howaboutnow?_ " He mumbled around the candy. Trowa chuckled and leaned down, sliding the protruding piece of chocolate into his own mouth, their lips pressing together in the process. Quatre hummed around his half and Trowa bit down, chewing thoughtfully as he watched the blond eat his own half. 

"Hmmm...It's good," he swallowed. "But I think I know something that will taste even better." He snatched the chocolate bunny from Quatre's hand and flung it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Quatre sulked, but Trowa dipped his head again and captured the pouting lips between his, sliding his chocolate-coated tongue into the blond's mouth, and groaned at the combined sweetness of the sugar and the divine taste of his lover. 

Quatre's hands slid down his back and over his sides, kneading the firm muscles beneath and Trowa's breath hitched as the slightly calloused fingers explored every nook and cranny of his body. Those hands, small, but deft, and so very, very skilled, smoothed down to his buttocks and squeezed. Trowa groaned into the blond's neck as Quatre explored between his cheeks, brushing against the tiny opening. " _Fuck_...Quat."

Quatre stared up at him. "You want me to fuck you?" 

Trowa moaned and buried his face into the blond's throat, licking the salty-sweet skin. "Fuck  _yes_..."

The blond pushed on his chest until he rose up and guided Trowa down onto his back, propping the pillows beneath his head. He leaned over to the night table and opened the drawer, digging around until he found what he was looking for. He held up a small bottle between his fingers with a saucy wink. "Chocolate flavored."

Trowa chuckled, endeared, as Quatre popped the bottle open, squeezing the lube onto his fingers. Trowa rubbed his hands down the blond's side and over the silky skin of his rump, flicking at the tail, as Quatre moved his hand between Trowa's spread thighs. 

He jumped a little at the chilliness and Quatre murmured, "Sorry, my hands are cold."

"S'okay." He hissed through his teeth as Quatre's index finger breached his opening and slid in all the way. He waited for Trowa to adjust and then pulled it out, adding a second, sliding them both in on the next thrust. Trowa moaned brokenly as the tips of his fingers came close to his prostate, but didn't actually make contact. Quatre pulled them out with aching slowness and pushed them back in, just as slowly. Trowa wanted to grab his wrist and force those delightful, but teasing digits deeper.

"Quat... _ah_ , fuck...don't - don't tease..."

Quatre leaned over him and sucked a rucked nipple into his mouth as he pushed his hand forward, the tips of his fingers rubbing against the tiny gland. Trowa shouted, back arching off the bed as Quatre mercilessly massaged his prostate. God, but that felt so fucking _good_. He didn't even care when the tips of those damn rabbit ears smacked him in the face. 

The blond maneuvered himself between his lover's shaking thighs, using his free hand to pull up Trowa's knees for better access. He pushed them against the muscular chest and hunched down until his face was only an inch, or two away from where his fingers disappeared into Trowa's body. He blew a soft breath against the opening and flicked his tongue out, swiping against the hole and tasting the chocolate of the lube and the heady, musky scent of Trowa's most intimate place. Trowa trembled and groaned with pleasure as Quatre licked him out, swiping his tongue up to his perineum before dipping back down, weaving between his fingers and probing into the opening. 

Trowa reached down, curling his hand into the blond hair, accidentally pulling on the headband that kept the bunny ears attached to his head. Quatre grabbed it before it could fall to the floor and stuck it back on, never once pausing as he licked into his lover. Trowa's legs began to shake uncontrollably. "Quat...baby, I'm ready. Do it."

Quatre pulled his head away, sliding his fingers out of Trowa's ass, and reached for the lube again, this time coating his cock. It twitched in his hand at the much needed stimulation and he groaned as he stroked himself. He shimmied between the tight space of Trowa's legs, holding his cock in hand, and leaned forward, rubbing the tip over his lover's entrance. Trowa gasped as Quatre teased him, wiggling his hips to get the blond's cock inside. Quatre stilled him with a hand on his thigh.

"Ah, ah...You be a good boy now." The teal eyes sparkled with mischief, one rabbit ear tipped slightly forward, and Trowa thought he was the most adorable creature he'd ever seen. 

"Come on, baby. I need it."

The blue eyes softened as Quatre decided to have mercy on him. He pressed forward, hissing as the glans of his penis popped through the rim of his lover's opening, enveloping him in tight, wet heat. Trowa jolted at the slight pain and Quatre rubbed his hip to soothe as he pushed further in, the velvety channel caressing his aching cock.

He slid in slowly, carefully, until his balls rested against his lover's backside, and stilled, waiting for the cue to start thrusting. He tipped forward onto his hands and leaned down, sliding his tongue into his lover's hot mouth. They kissed while Trowa's body adjusted to the intrusion until Trowa couldn't take it anymore. 

"Move, baby, _please_..."

"As you wish."

Quatre pulled his hips back until just the tip remained inside, then pushed back in, both of them groaning at the exquisite pleasure/pain. He established a slow, torturing pace, though it wasn't easy when all his body wanted to do was just _fuck_. He kept it up, even when Trowa whispered a desperate, "Faster," not yet ready to take it to the next level. The clutching heat of his lover's body was incredible and Quatre laid himself over Trowa until they were chest to chest. His lips kissed and caressed the smooth skin of Trowa's neck, feeling the pounding pulse beneath, hips moving just enough to keep up the sweet, agonizing friction. 

Trowa's arms wrapped around him, held him close, and Quatre keened at the sense of safety and security Trowa's embrace provided. The large, calloused hands stroked over the skin of his back and ass, occasionally brushing against the tail. Quatre was amazed that the damn thing hadn't fallen off by now.

Trowa was sweating, hips undulating beneath him, silently begging him to move, _faster, harder_.  Quatre's cock was screaming at him to do the same. He rose up slightly, pulled his hips back, and slammed them forward, then did it again, and again, and again. Each thrust coming sooner than the last until he'd worked himself into a fairly rapid pace. Trowa cried out, back bowing against the mattress, teeth clenched as he hissed out an ecstatic, " _Yessss._..." His fingers clutched at the blond's hips, pulling him in, trying to force him deeper.

Quatre fucked him roughly for several minutes, leaning down to close his lips around a nipple, biting down slightly, then soothing the pinch with his tongue. He repeated the action on the other nipple. Trowa was trembling now, thighs like steel rods on either side of him, cock weeping precome onto their bellies. Quatre leaned up and wrapped his hand around it, hips pistoning hard, smacking against Trowa's ass. His back arched at the pleasure of the searing heat around his cock, stimulated even more by the occasional spasms of Trowa's body as he rode the waves of ecstasy further and further to its peak.

Trowa's head tipped back and he groaned, voice cracking, sounding broken, " _Fuck!_ Baby, oh fuck. M'gonna come..."

Quatre stroked him harder, squeezing and twisting his wrist on his downward strokes, just the way Trowa liked it, and desperately trying to stave off his own orgasm until Trowa climaxed. "Yeah? Then come, baby. Come for me."

The commanding tone did the trick and Trowa's cock twitched in his hand, then spurted one, twice, three times. Ropes of come shooting from the tip, streaking across his chest and abdomen as he shook and bellowed out his release.

Quatre let go of his cock and leaned forward, chasing his own orgasm, hips slapping against Trowa's ass. The pleasure crested and he stilled as it became unbearable, crying out as his climax tore through him. He unleashed it inside his lover's body, shaking and panting, helpless to the sensations, as Trowa touched and caressed him through it. He collapsed onto Trowa's strong chest, completely spent, breathing hard. He laughed, exhausted, as he felt Trowa batting at the rabbit ears, then just grabbed the headband to pull them off his head. He heard the telltale sound of the novelty ears bouncing off the wall.

"Hey! Don't break them now."

"Sorry. They kept hitting me in the face."

Quatre leaned up to look at him, grinning. "Did you like that?"

Trowa smiled back. "I have to give you props for creativity. That was incredible. _You_ are incredible."

Quatre bent down to kiss him. "You're not so bad yourself, hot stuff."

He wrapped his arms around the blond, but quickly let go when he scrambled up off his chest and jumped off the bed. "What's wrong?"

Quatre was bent at the waist, pert little ass in the air, and that God-forsaken tail still stuck to the small of his back, as he dug through the pile of clothes on the floor. He stood up with a triumphant, "Aha!" He stuck his arm in the air, that stupid half-eaten chocolate bunny in his hand. "My candy."

Trowa chuckled as he climbed back up, sitting cross-legged next to his hip, and began devouring the remains. "You're so cute."

Quatre shot him an innocent look. "What? I'm hungry."

"Gimme some of that."

The blond broke the rabbit in half and handed it to him, mumbling around a mouthful of chocolate, "I can't believe you threw it."

Trowa gave him an innocent look of his own. "What? I was horny."

Quatre threw his head back, laughing. He crawled forward to give his lover a sugary kiss. "Happy Easter, Trowa."

He smiled. "So, what are your plans for Halloween?"

 

' _You'll wake up on Easter mornin'_  
_And you'll know that he was there_  
_When you find those chocolate bunnies_  
_That he's hiding everywhere_ '

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! :B


End file.
